Example embodiments relate to an aerosol-generating system (which may also be referred to as electronic vaping systems or electrically operated smoking systems) having a cartridge and an aerosol-generating device. The aerosol-generating device may have a cavity configured to receive the cartridge and a bypass air inlet.